Odoru Hyō
by Pittah123
Summary: When the Akatsuka siblings lost their parents, Yuna became a yankee after her brother turned his back on her. The fights she got in earned her the nickname Odoru Hyō. When she got kicked out of the third school since that incident, Yuna got transferred to Karasumori High where she meets Azuma Wataru and his friends. Will they help Yuna change? will she stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the tumbling characters or the storyline.**

* * *

Kashiwagi-sensei silenced the class. "Everyone, Attention please! I have an announcement to make." He said though Wataru' s "SHUT UP!" worked much better. When everyone was quiet, Kashiwagi -sensei continued.

"Tomorrow a new transfer student will be joining this class. Her name is Akatsuka Yuna. Please make her feel welcome."

"From where does she come from, Sensei?" Yuuta asked.

"From Kuro Saigai Gakuen." Most of the students started talking. That particular school meant trouble most of the time. If a student came from that school, that could only mean... Wataru and Ryosuke shared a meaningful look with each other. They would make sure the new student would behave herself.

When the bell rang announcing the end of the day, Ryosuke and Wataru walked out but Kashiwagi-sensei called Wataru back.

**YunaPoV**

I just arrived at my brother's house I should call it mine as well, but it just doesn't feel like my home. I wonder what he wants this time. It's probably about my great school attendance, note the sarcasm. I had been kicked out of school again for fighting. Not my fault that, that one guy couldn't keep his hands off of me.

"Yuna come in and sit down." Brother dearest commanded. I entered the living room and sat down to get things over with.

"Yuna, I found out about your fight. This will stop now. You will not bring any more shame to the family. I have found one school that has people like you that wouldn't mind having you, but this is the final chance you have. If you don't stop that rebellious behaviour, you will be disowned and kicked out on the street with only the clothes you are wearing at that moment and a bit of money for a week's worth of food."

"Whatever. _Dad_. What do you care anyway? You are never there when I need you." I said ignoring his threat.

"You know I don't want to do this, but I don't have a choice. Mother and Father left you in my care when they died and I don't see any other way to make you start behaving normally. It has been five years now. You should be able to behave by now."

"Tch, just because you are a cold-hearted bastard, doesn't mean that I am as well." I answered.

"Of course I miss our parents as well, and I mourn their deaths, but they wouldn't have wanted you to end up like this." I knew he was right but it was just so hard to deal with the pain that brought my parents' deaths. I still have nightmares in which they get killed before my eyes.

"Fine, I will try to behave but it's not for you or the family name I am doing this."

"Good, you will begin tomorrow at Karasumori High school. Your uniform is in your room."

"Okay." I went to my room and texted my friend.

_Takuma, I will have to behave for a while and going to a new school again. My brother threatens to disown me otherwise. Today I want a good fight as if saying goodbye._

_**Why not fight that gang from Kara High? I believe that the leader is called Azuma Wataru**__._ Was his quick answer. So my new rival is called Azuma Wataru? I would like to fight him. I had heard about him never losing a fight before. Well then I will be the first to win from him.

_Can you make it happen? _

_**Of course, anything for you kitten. **_

_Thank you. _I made preparations for tonight's fight. I put my hair in a braid, and I wrapped my chest in bandages so it wouldn't look like I had breasts. I picked out my favourite pants to fight in. black baggy pants with chains on them It fitted me perfectly.

As a shirt I chose a black shirt with a black panther on it. My nickname was dancing panther, Odoru Hyō. For my friends always said as I fight I seem to be dancing and I always move as deadly accurate as a black panther.

First I ate a little dinner at my room not wanting to speak to my brother. Then I got dressed and sneaked out to the meeting point. The park. There I met with Kaito, Ryuga and Takuma. The only guys who didn't mind that I was a girl at the beginning. Kaito has short brown hair with his bangs to the side covering his left eye and dark eyes. Ryuga has spikey black hair and chocolate brown eyes, and Takuma has blond messy hair and green eyes. They are all six feet tall though their heights are a few inches apart from each other with Ryuga being the tallest.

"Yuna, we'll meet them on the way to their school." We walked ahead to my new school and I told them that I am transferred to the school that our opponents come from. "Be careful, Yuna. If they find out, you might not be safe." Ryuga reacted.

Aido and Haru joined us on the way. Twins. They have black curly hair with a single strand of hair-died blue or red. Blue is Aido and Haru has a red streak. I have a silver streak in my hair, which matched my eye colour. I inherited my father's silver grey eyes. He was half-Japanese, half-English.

Suddenly six boys stopped the six of us. There was a red head, a blonde, one that looked like Elvis, one with blond and black hair and two regular looking guys. "I heard you were looking for us." The red head said.

"Yes, our friend wished for a good fight before he leaves as a goodbye party. I take it you are Azuma Wataru?" Takuma took the lead.

"So what if I am?" he threw down his bag and then they started charging. Waiting a few seconds, we started running as well to meet them head on. The twins got the two regular looking guys, Kaito the one with blond and black hair, Takuma got to Azuma, Ryuga the Elvis look a like, and I got to the blond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the tumbling characters or the storyline.**

* * *

He tried to kick me first but I dodged and punched him in the side. He elbowed me between the shoulder blades and I pulled his right leg while carelessly swinging my leg up hoping to hit his face. I made connection but he punched me in my stomach. I lost my breath for a second. He plucked me off the ground by pulling me up by my neck, then he punched my cheek. I tasted blood in my mouth. I decided that I had to get serious, so I kicked him in his stomach, and then I punched his temples. He went down.

Takuma was down as well so my new opponent was Azuma Wataru. He went for my face at first. I met his fist head on but grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer to punch him his face as well. Then I pulled him closer again to throw my knee in his stomach. He gave me a black eye but I blocked another punch with my arm, which hurt quite a bit and then I tripped him pushing him as well so he fell harder. Straddling him, I punched his face several times. Until the police came.

Crap. If I get caught again, my brother will kick me out. I punched Azuma one more time then I got up. "Let's go!" I yelled the others came helping Takuma to get away as well. We ran to our usual hideout, an old un-used warehouse.

There we took care of our wounds and told each other about the opponents we each had. Thinking about it the blond one was handsome. Oh well, his face isn't as pretty now. "This was the best fight ever." I said. They agreed.

Looking at the time on my phone, I thought one thing. Crap. It was twelve o'clock. I had to get home quickly before my brother finds I am missing. "Guys I have to go. See you later." I ran into the night. I was home in ten minutes and climbed inside through my window via the tree.

There I kicked my shoes off, jumped in bed and pulled the blanket over my body without changing clothes and I evened my breathing. My brother came to check on me a few minutes later. He always checks up on me when I am home because of my nightmares.

When he left my room again, I opened my eyes. I quickly changed and went to sleep. In the morning my alarm went off. It was a song named Bacchikoi It was a song that wakes me up instantly because it's loud right away. I put it out and got up to check my wounds. Not much in my face except for a black eye and a bruise on my cheek but luckily I have make up to conceal it. I let my hair loose

Then my arms that was just easy to hide with the long sleeves of my uniform. Yuck. A skirt. Ryuga would love it though. The pervert he is. I didn't have any bruises in places that would be hard to hide. Then I dyed my hair completely black, put in some black contacts and I went to the dining room for breakfast. Eating some cereal, I greeted my brother with a nod. "I see you are finally serious about this and changed your appearance. That's good. Your new homeroom teacher is Kashiwagi-sensei.

"Okay, I will go now. Bye." I fled from him as soon as I could with my bag.

Running to my new school I saw a tall guy with the male uniform of Karasumori High. He has black hair that I think he gets up from bed with. Well let's start the nice side now. "Uhm E-excuse me?" He turned around. Wow, he looks cute. Whoa, stop that fangirling you don't even know the guy. " A-are you from Karasumori h-high school?"

"Yes."

"C-could you show me h-how to get there? I am n-new here and don't know m-my way around yet."

"Sure. It's this way." He turned back and started walking again. I ran to catch up with him and we walked in silence.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"My n-name is Akatsuka Yuna. Am I allowed t-to know yours?" I answered with a shy smile.

"It's Kiyama Ryuichiro. Nice to meet you. Akatsuka-san" He answered. The rest of the walk was silent again. When we arrived, he turned to me. "Do you need me to show you around the school?"

"N-no thank you I c-can handle finding my w-way here alone. T-thank you." I said and walked to a room that said office. There I got my schedule and a map of the school. I was in class 3-A.

Walking to that class, I saw the teacher was already beginning. I knocked on the door.

"Everyone attention please! I want to introduce to you the new student I told you about, yesterday." He gestured to me to come in. I walked in and I stood in front of the class.

"My n-name is Akatsuka Y-Yuna. Its nice t-to meet you." I introduced myself with a shy smile. A few guys dropped their jaws, which was the desired effect.

"You can sit down behind Azuma-san." Kashiwagi-sensei told me. "Can someone help her to get a desk from the hallway?" A few hands shot up. "Ryosuke-san, please help Akatsuka-san."

The blond from last night got up. He told me to wait that he would get both the chair and the desk for me. When he came back, I thanked him with a smile. He sat back in his seat and I sat down as well. During class I got a note on my desk. Ignoring it at first, I looked around and saw it was the guy with the tuft. I read the note, which just was a failed try to ask me out. He had drawn two stick figures who were kissing. Yuck. I drew on the back the same stick figures but now the one, which was supposed to be me, kicked the one that should've been him in the balls. Throwing it back, I caught a bit of conversation about the blond having girl trouble with one of his eight girlfriends. So he is a player.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the tumbling characters or the storyline.**

* * *

Azuma-san took the note from tuft guy. When he understood both sides he laughed. "Akabane, you got turned down by the new girl already? That's funny." The bell rang to announce it was lunchtime. I got up and left with my things to look for a quiet place to eat. And I ended up on the roof. Kiyama-san was there sitting on a couch.

"You can sit here as well." He said when I tried to leave quietly. I sat down and ate some sandwiches. It got a little windy up there so my hair got in my way. I tied it back in a low ponytail in my neck forgetting I had a bruise there from the fight last night. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You have a bruise on your neck."

"oh, that's nothing." I said when Azuma and his friends came up here. "Hey Kiyama, Akatsuka." Ryosuke plopped down next to me

"Akatsuka-san, are you new to this city?" He asked innocently. Though his eyes told me more.

"Yes, why?" I asked knowing where this was going.

"Would you like us to show you around?" with us he meant just himself.

"Sorry I don't like players." I answered blankly.

"I'm not a player." He protested while the others laughed.

"I don't like liars either. I heard you about having eight girlfriends." I retorted. HE acted as if his heart got broken while his friends laughed.

Elvis dude saw my bruise as first one. "Akatsuka-chan how did you hurt your neck?"

"The other guys checked the bruise on my neck and Ryosuke fitted his hand on it. I am figured out. Oh well at least I can wear my own clothes now. Yaay no more skirts.

"You fought last night with me." He said. I sighed knowing that I couldn't hide myself anymore.

"You're that kid that beat me?" Azuma asked.

"I call it a tie since we were interrupted." I told them.

"Who are you really? Why do you hide your true appearance?" They asked

"None of your business." They couldn't know my past. They would bully me as well. I walked away to use the bathroom and to calm down. I had forgotten my bag so I went back to the roof but was stopped by Azuma-san. He had taken my bag with him.

"Can I have it back please?" I asked reaching for it. Before I could grab it, Ryosuke took it.

"You can only have it back if you go out with me." He said with a cheeky grin I stepped closer and I pinched a muscle in his arm to make him lower his arm so I could get my bag. Then I patted his cheek and left for class.

Class was boring as none of the yankii's bothered me. I shot down two of them and managed to get the attention of the other three. It would be an interesting year.

"Akatsuka-san, I need to speak with you." Kashiwagi-sensei said after class. I sat down across from him. "Akatsuka-san, because you missed so much last year you will have to do something extra to make up for the missing credits."

"What are my choices?"

"You can do extra lessons, or you can participate in a club."

"Is there a club where you need flexibility, speed and strength?"

"Yes the gymnastics club."

Yuck isn't that with those ribbons and stuff? "I am too rough for that."

"You can always try. I'll take you there." He took me to the gym.

"Shouko-san, Akatsuka-san wants to try if she can join the gymnastics club."

"All right, show me what you got." She commanded. Ugh. I decided on not using any attributes, just dancing on the music. I knew I would be too rough for using the ribbons and I always break the hoops so. I got a spare leotard to use for this. I danced while remembering what I used to do when they were still alive. Then I remembered their deaths and then the fights I got in. I started to move as if I was fighting a serious fight.

I imagined an invisible opponent. And I ended up punching him in the chest hard enough to go through his ribs and I ripped his heart out. "Mother, father, forgive me. It's my fault. It's my fault you got hurt. Please forgive me." I didn't notice it right away but I had started crying. Someone touched me; they try to help me up. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed thinking it were the medics that tried to take me from my parents. Rougher hands grabbed me, male, the police. I punched and kicked around me trying to get away but it was useless. I wasn't strong enough. I was put down and I hugged my knees crying until I didn't have any more tears. I fell asleep after that.

**NoPoV**

Everyone who witnessed Yuna dancing was surprised in the change. Azuma and Ryosuke noticed as first what she was doing. "She dances as if she is fighting someone." Azuma said. When Yuna 'delivered the final blow' and broke down, the audience was surprised. The girls tried to help her but she pushed them away screaming to leave her alone. Then the boys tried to get her up and Azuma carried her over his shoulder fireman style while she hit him and kicked him.

At the infirmary, he dropped her on the bed and she hid her face still crying until she fell asleep. "I wonder what this was about." Satoshi said. The youngest male gymnastics' club-member always worries more about others then himself, but the others thought the same.

"We might find out if her brother comes to pick her up." Kashiwagi-sensei answered.

"Not her father or mother?"

"No she lost them both five years ago. What I heard they were murdered on their way home, in front of her and her brother in an armed robbery. Her brother is her legal guardian now."

"That's horrible." Kaneko reacted.

"I heard my sister was in trouble. I've come to take her home." A boy with dark hair and brown eyes said from the door opening.

"You must be her brother Akatsuka Hayato-san, right?" Kashiwagi asked.

"Yes, are you her teacher? What happened, did she cause trouble again?"

"I am her homeroom-teacher Kashiwagi. She was trying out for girls gymnastics because she is missing some credits from last year, though she suddenly broke down crying when we tried to help her she did anything she could to keep us away from her."

"She had a panic attack. It happens sometimes. She has PTSD and she doesn't want to go see a doctor for it. She made the last five doctors run wetting themselves and screaming in fear." Hayato explained.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the tumbling characters or the storyline.**

* * *

"I understand. What caused her this trouble?" Kashiwagi-sensei asked curiously

"The deaths of our parents. It was when Yuna became thirteen. We had all gone out to eat somewhere and we had gone to see a movie. When we were on the way home, some street gang attacked us. They wanted our money and everything else that was valuable. They took Yuna's presents when father tried to fight them off. It was six versus one and he also had to make sure that his family didn't get hurt in the process. Father died in that fight. Mother tried to fight them off as well but she was easily taken down, raped and she got killed as well. My sister and I witnessed everything from a safe place where no one could find us and when our parents had died, the robbers left. Yuna tried to wake them up as if they weren't dead but just unconscious but nothing worked. I had called the police but they were too late. Medics tried to take Yuna to the hospital but she fought to stay at our parents' side. She broke one medics' arm and later a policemen got his nose broken as well. This is the reason Yuna became a fighter and the fights are how she got the nickname Odoru hyo, dancing panther." The older Akatsuka sibling explained.

"I heard that name before. Our opponents spoke highly of that name and they were actually happy to not be beaten by the person that belongs to that name." Nippori said.

"I apologize for the trouble you went through taking care of her. I shall take her home now." Hayato said

"I don't want to go home." Yuna had woken up. "Brother why did you tell them everything?"

"I didn't tell them everything, only the important things."

"Of course you did that's all you'll ever do." Yuna muttered. The other students left.

"Yuna, it's better if you come home to rest. You might end up in hospital if you continue. You don't want to cause any trouble again, do you?"

"Fine but I won't be staying."

"Of course not." Hayato answered almost rolling his eyes but thinking he was too good for that. The two siblings went home. The ride was silent as Yuna ignored her brother as much as possible and Hayato never was a talker.

Once they arrived home, Yuna went to her room changed in her Pj's and slept in her bed. Hayato told their maid to prepare dinner.

During dinner it was quiet. Hayato hated this silence all the time but he didn't know how to talk to his younger sister anymore. She had changed so much since their parents' deaths. He just didn't know what to say or how to act.

Yuna just didn't try to talk to her brother because she felt like he didn't care about what happened to her as long as she didn't put the family in shame.

After dinner Yuna made her homework and went to bed. She had decided to show her true appearance the next day even though she knew Hayato wouldn't approve.

**The next morning...**

Today Yuna washed her hair to show the silver streak. She left her contacts in their case and she wore pants instead of the skirt of her uniform. She put her hair in a low ponytail in her neck and she left her bangs loose framing her face. She put on some make up creating cat-like eyes. They want to know her, then she would let them know her.

Yuna quickly ate breakfast and she got to school alone though she arrived at the same time as Ryosuke. "Ahh, Akatsuka-san deciding not to hide anymore?" She punched him.

"Shut up it's too early." She muttered

"Why, you little…" He growled. She ignored him and was pleasantly surprised. Takuma had come to her school.

"Kitten, causing trouble on your second day? You are such a bad girl." He said while ruffling Yuna's hair affectionately.

"Takuma, what are you doing here?" She asked him while re-doing her hair.

"I have to 'speak' with one of this school's gang." He answered looking around.

"Who?"

"The one with blond and black hair remember him?"

"Yes, that's Akabane, what happened?"I asked thinking of what could've happened.

"He broke in our gym and destroyed the equipment."

"Let me handle him. You shouldn't even be here though I like it a lot." Yuna said

"Only if you won't get in trouble for it. We don't want a repeat of what happened on your last school." The blonde agreed.

**YunaPoV**

I smiled happy for some action. Takuma said goodbye and left. I decided to 'speak' with Akabane-san during lunch. He would probably on the roof.

Class was interesting, as Azuma seemed to ignore Ryosuke in favour of talking to Yuta-san the team-captain of the male gymnastics club. Ryosuke seemed down and hurt because of the ignorance of his friend so perhaps it really was important.

"Ryosuke-san, are you all right?" I asked a bit concerned though I didn't understand why I was like that. He faked a smile and told me he was fine, that I shouldn't worry about him. Then Akabane entered the classroom. Ryosuke's attitude changed a little. He seemed not scared or something a like but he did want to get away from Akabane who was smiling smugly for some reason.

"Akabane-san, we need to talk during lunch." I told the half-blond. He was surprised with my assertive attitude but agreed. The rest of the day I kept an eye on both blondes in class until lunch. Then I followed Akabane outside and onto the roof. There I tackled him and held him down by using some moves which paralyzed him for a little. "This is your first and final warning. If you break into that school, you did last night, or any buildings around it, I'll kill you making it as painful as possible." I left him on the roof and bumped into Ryosuke who was going there. I decided to do a little spying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the tumbling characters or the storyline.**

**I wish everyone a happy and healthy 2014**

* * *

"Akabane you asshole, I don't want to do this anymore. I want out." Ryosuke said.

"Are you stupid? Don't you know what will happen with those who try to leave Kitagawa? Why would you want to go back anyway? It's not like Wataru cares."

So Ryosuke felt that he needed to join another gang because Azuma was ignoring their friendship. This might turn out bad. I am glad that he feels guilty of it. Perhaps I should talk to Azuma-san about this. I fled the scene before I would be found.

Running downstairs, I saw the red-head I was thinking about turning a corner to leave for lunch. "Azuma-san, I need to speak with you."

He waited to let me catch up with him. "I see you returned to your own real appearance it suits you."

"Have you talked to Ryosuke-san recently?" I asked him ignoring the compliment.

"Not really why?" I relayed to him what I heard. He was shocked to hear this. But he thanked me anyway.

Kashiwagi-sensei wanted to speak with me. So after class I stayed behind, as did the team-captain for the male gymnastics club.

"Akatsuka-san, I was hoping if you could help us with flexibility and strength training." Yuta said.

"Why would you want me to help you? I am just like Azuma and Ryosuke. A fighter, not a dancer."

"You are wrong. The way you moved yesterday was as graceful as a dancer."

"Still I am not a goody-two-shoes. And I don't know anything of Rhythmic gymnastics." I protested.

"Akatsuka-san if you help, your credits from last year will be counted for. This counts as club activity."

"Fine." Surprisingly I wouldn't mind to help them. I followed them to their clubroom where the other members were changing. Luckily none were in their underwear.

"Everyone, this is Akatsuka Yuna, she will help us train in flexibility and strength."

At the gym we had only time to warm up before the girls claimed the mat. Azuma complained but I didn't care for it since I wanted to see what they got. We only needed the smaller mats. Kaneko started showing me what he got. However when he did a handstand, I jumped on the mat right beside him and he fell. His arms were too close together.

"Kaneko-san, you should spread your arms a little more. If you keep them too close you will fall just like you did now. A larger distance makes sure that you stand firmly on your arms. It doesn't have to be much but just a little will do." I showed them what I meant.

"Now jump on the mat with all your might." I told him. He did as asked and jumped. I never fell. Wanting to show off I even lifted one arm so I stood on only one. He jumped again and I still didn't fall. I rolled down back on my feet.

"I want to see how firm you all stand so please do a hand stand as I will test how I did with Kaneko-san." I told them. When they did as I asked, I jumped beside each of them. Only Satoshi, Mizusawa and Yuta-san kept standing. Azuma fell. I helped Azuma, as Kaneko hadn't made the same mistake again. Next were the flips and the summersaults.

Again Mizusawa and Yuta didn't need much help and also Kaneko was good in this part so once again I helped Azuma. I did miss something in this team. Especially between Yuta and Azuma.

Once training was over I asked them to think of anything they had trouble with during warming up as well. Laughingly they bet that I couldn't do half the stuff they could well I would show them tomorrow. I wasn't Odoru hyo for nothing. Secretly I actually had fun today. Elvis dude came running to Azuma.

"Aniki! Ryosuke is in trouble!" I heard him say. Azuma followed him as did Yuta so I followed as well. If needed I could protect him.

It turned out that Ryosuke had decided to quit being with Kitagawa and the latter didn't take too kindly to that so he beat the blonde up. Yuta stopped Azuma from fighting and Azuma got beaten up as well until Kitagawa got the metal pipe. He tried to hit Azuma but that was when I interfered. I caught the metal pipe, "How dare you try to kill him while he is unarmed." I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and took the pipe throwing it away. Two goons went for me but I dodged both, grabbed their heads and smashed them together. One tried to go for the pipe but I threw a stone against his head knocking him out and the last one jumped on my back. Falling down, I hit my head on the floor. Feeling the blood trickle down my head, I did a somersault taking my opponent by surprise causing him to loosen the grip on me, and I turned around bashing my head with his so he got knocked out as well. Ryosuke and Azuma made up, while Yuta helped me up. Whew! I felt my head spinning and aching.

"Odoru Hyo, Never knew that I would be honoured with her presence." A voice said. It was boss dude. "I am ashamed that my men showed a lack of manners towards you. Therefore I shall let you and your friends go. Thank you for punishing them." He said. I nodded weakly and I felt the pain in my head getting worse. Yuta helped me up and we went back. I was taken to Wataru's home. The redhead decided that since I defended him without asking, I should call him Wataru.


End file.
